


It's Never Too Late.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

Hotch squashed another bag into the back of the car.  
How had his son amassed so much stuff?  
Did he need to take everything away with him to college?  
How was he old enough to go there anyway?  
Wasn’t it only yesterday they had moved to this quiet town to begin a new life?  
And wasn’t it only the day before he had been born, a red, squealing infant, perfect in every way? 

They had been happy then, he and Haley, in love, beginning their family, before Hotch’s work would take over his life, drive a wedge between them, bring darkness and death.  
Not his death, as she had always feared, but hers, killed by a man so evil, he knew the only way to destroy Hotch was to hurt his family.

Hotch had fought, remained at his post until justice had been served, then he gave up his career, changed his life, moved to this town, near his parents in-law and his own sister, so Jack would grow up with a family, happy, loved…

Hotch had left his position at the F.B.I, but soon was consulting…his knowledge too valuable to waste…small things at first then other cases…queries…from other agencies…he worked hard, gave his concentration to each task but worked from home…here at the end of the day to see his son…to wipe away tears, and help with homework…

He was proud of the boy. He had few regrets.  
Yes he missed his old life, but this one hadn’t been too bad.  
The town was a good place to grow up, no gangs, very little crime…his work was absorbing.  
He had adapted to working alone, but he missed his team… missed working with a group of people he knew so well… who knew him…who could answer his questions…help put him on the right track…

At first he had cut himself off… wanting to keep his distance but over the years he had met Rossi occasionally, pleased to hear how everyone was getting on…  
Reid he missed most of all, but there had been an uncomfortable moment between them after Haley had died.  
Hotch had blamed himself and he had never been able to apologise and make things right.   
Too late now… 

He returned to the house to chase up Jack. “Ready?”  
Jack turned, almost as tall as his father with his dark hair and his features.  
He looked at his father, “Thanks, Dad, you know for everything, I’m…”  
Hotch gathered him into a bear hug.

Jack held it for a moment then shook him off.  
“Hope you’re not going to be like this when we get there.”

Hotch laughed. “Stupid, of course I am. That’s what parents are for, to embarrass our children.”

The journey only took a few hours. Jack had been lucky to get into M.I.T. it was far enough away to have his own life but not too far for a visit.

They unpacked all Jack’s stuff and then had a walk round campus before Aaron set off to drive home.  
Jack watched him go, he loved his father, was thankful they had spent time together, but Jack had always felt a little guilty that his father had given up his career, that he had never met someone else, had never remarried or even had a relationship.

Dad had dated of course, mostly through the machinations of Jack’s Aunt Rachel and their neighbor Corinne who could not understand why Dad was content to be alone.  
They talked together, Jack had heard them, agreeing that he must be still grieving for his dead wife.

Jack knew better, with hindsight he had realised his parents were not happy, had not been happy for a couple of years before his Mom was murdered.  
Separation and probably divorce had been likely.  
Eight years was a long time to be alone, perhaps now Jack was at college Dad would find someone to love.

A couple of months passed.

Jack was enjoying college, he was bright and determined, his future stretched out before him filled with opportunity.

Hotch had missed him very much, especially at first, but not one to mope and moan, he poured himself into his work and when occasionally Rachel or Corinne set him up on a date he went willingly. He never dated a woman more than twice not wanting to give them any false hope that he was available or interested in a relationship.

Sometimes he was asked to take a case out of state and as he didn’t have to worry about Jack, he accepted more of these.

A case near Cambridge taking him close to M.I.T. He suggested to Jack they meet for lunch.

Jack was at the diner first, keen to see his father. He watched as Hotch parked and stepped out of the car, stretched his legs, looked through the window, then seeing Jack, grinned and waved as if he hadn’t seen him for months. Jack laughed. Same old Dad.

Jack talked and talked, they had texted and called and skyped but sitting here close face to face was better somehow.  
Hotch watched his sons face as he related every single instance of his time here.  
He talked about his classes and his tutors and his friends and the parties and well just about everything people get up to in college.  
Occasionally, Hotch butt in with a question, but mostly he was content to sit and listen, happy that the boy was so engaged with his new life.

They had finished eating and were enjoying a cup of coffee when a figure passed on the way to the counter.

“Professor Reid, Hi. This is my Dad…”

The man turned and looked first at Jack then at…”Hotch!”

“Spencer! What on earth are you doing here?” Hotch stood and then flushed as he remembered the last time they had met.  
“Sorry, none of my business.”

Reid turned and smiled openly, “I lecture here now. I’m pleased to see you again. I recognised Jack right away when he came to class.  
The name, and the way he looks, exactly like you.”

Jack looked from one to another, was there something going on that he didn’t know about?  
A memory surfaced from when he was very young.   
His mom had taken him to meet his father in his office, they had stepped out into the corridor, had looked as if they were arguing.  
Dad had asked one of his agents to sit with him. They had played a game on his tablet.

His eyes popped open. ”You’re Agent Spence.”

Reid laughed. “ Spencer. Didn’t think you’d remember me, that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

His dad was looking oddly at Dr. Reid. He was very quiet, even for him.

Jack wanted to know more. “Will you have coffee with us?”

Reid nodded and sat down and Hotch waved for a server. Jack began with the questions while they were waiting.

Hotch felt his heart banging in his chest.   
He thought it might beat its way right out, feelings had flooded through him on seeing Reid.  
Feelings he had tried to ignore for years.  
Spencer looked just the same, maybe a couple of lines round his eyes, but his face was the one which haunted his dreams.  
Attraction to the young agent, even though Hotch had no intention of acting on it had explained some of attitude to the break- up of his marriage.

Haley had pulled away from him because of the work, but he had not tried hard enough to get her back because at heart he knew she was right.  
He wasn’t the man she had married, he had changed and he was comfortable with the man he had become.  
He had never questioned his sexuality until he had met Reid.  
Even now after all these years he had not acted on the feelings, he had been attracted to Reid the person, not men in general.

Fond memories surfaced. Reid talking, his hands never still, his face filled with emotion, walking together, working together, Reid always engaged, interested.  
He studied the younger man’s face as he talked to Jack.   
Drank in the sight of him like a drowning man reaching for a life-saver. 

After a few moments he pulled himself together enough to join in the conversation and they talked easily until Jack looked at his watch.  
“Oh, sorry I’ve got to go, I’m going to be late. Do you have to get home Dad?”

“I thought I would stay the night, maybe have dinner if you’re not busy?”

“That would be awesome. Bye Professor Reid.” Jack ran out.

Hotch looked at Spencer, reluctant to leave him. ”Do you have to leave too? I expect you’re busy.”

“No, I’m free all afternoon but I don’t want any more coffee. Would you like to go for a walk? I could do with some fresh air.”

Hotch nodded and soon they were enjoying the sunshine.   
They fell into step as Reid pointed out places of interest and Hotch smiled.   
This seemed so familiar. Walking side by side with Reid, listening to him talk and talk.

Reid caught the smile. “It feels just the same, seeing you…walking with you…It feels as though we should be discussing a case.”

“Yes I know, that’s what I was thinking, hard to believe it’s been eight years.” He frowned.  
“Eight years…”he swallowed.  
Now was his opportunity to put things right.  
“ I’m sorry I never contacted you earlier. To apologise for that evening. It was all my fault. You were just being kind that night….I took advantage…..”

“No. What? No. It was my mistake. I kissed you….. I knew you were grieving and I wanted to comfort you…. You sent me away… you didn’t want me…you did nothing wrong….”

“Reid, I sent you away because I did want you. Had wanted you for months, when I kissed you back I felt so ashamed, Haley had been murdered because of me. She had only been buried that week, I shouldn’t have been kissing someone else. Even you.” 

“Even me?”

“Haley and I had been separated for a few weeks by the time she was killed, Spencer.  
She wanted a divorce. We had tried two or three times to resolve things but ultimately we made each other unhappy.   
She did not understand the commitment I had to my work.  
I didn’t try hard enough with her because I had realised I had feelings for someone else.”

Reid was gazing at Hotch in astonishment. His boss had never talked about personal stuff in the past.  
He had known none of this.  
The meaning of Hotch’s words sank in slowly…   
“Feelings….for…me?”

 

Jack had been lost in his thoughts all afternoon.

Memories from his childhood surfaced. He remembered hearing about Agent Spencer Reid.  
Dad making them laugh at the way Reid talked and talked, he had seen how proud his father was of the young agent, his memory, his thirst for knowledge.  
As a child he had known when his Father approved of someone.  
There had been affection in his voice when he talked of Reid.   
He wondered if there had been something between them.  
He shook his head silently. He could remember his parents arguing, always about work.  
No mention of affairs on either side.

Jack’s brain was buzzing with unanswered questions.  
Why had his Father been acting so weird?

He left the lecture hall with his friends and followed them down the steps out of the building.

Dylan was teasing Cristoph about his musical taste and every time a band was mentioned Aubrey would sing a few bars of one of their songs.  
Jack was about to tell them all to shut up when Aubrey gave a little scream.

“Omg, is that Prof Reid with that dude? Are they holding hands? That is…so cute….”

Jack looked across the lawn, under a large tree stood a familiar figure.

“Ah now the other Dude is stroking his head, his hand is combing through the Prof’s hair, ah…now they’re kissing….fuck…that must be some kiss…the Prof looks like he’s about to faint…no..now he’s wrapped his arms round the other guys neck and he’s pulling him tight….aaahhh…Get a room…guys….”

Jack watched with a running commentary from Aubrey, as his father kissed Professor Reid over and over.  
Well this answered some of his questions, his father was really into the Prof in a big way if the kissing was anything to go by.   
He must be something special if his dad was making out in public, even if they were standing in the shadow of a large tree.

Jack felt shock and surprise and he questioned himself.  
Was it because Dad was kissing a man?  
Would he be as shocked if Dad was kissing a woman?  
Why did he feel so uncomfortable?  
As his mind churned he found the answers quite easily.  
He had wanted his Father to find someone and now he had, shouldn’t he be pleased about that?  
Well yes he should.

Was it because it was a man….Jack frowned no….his father had always taught him to treat everyone equally….so why…?  
Jack looked at his friends and began to laugh.  
He had been thinking only of himself, of his embarrassment at his father showing affection.   
At his friends finding out.

He headed across to where his Dad was standing.

Dylan called to him. “Hey, where are you going?”

“To tell my Dad to get a room.”

“That’s your Dad?” Aubrey asked.” That’s so cool, you have a gay Dad.”

“Lucky fukka.” Said Dylan. 

Jack looked at him. “Lucky?”

“Yeah, well, if the prof is going to be your stepdad he’ll want to keep you on side, so you’ll ace all your classes.”

Jack shook his head at his friends.  
Remembering Reid’s work ethic, he imagined he would be working more not less.  
He carried on across the square rehearsing what to say to his Dad.

“Remember when you said parents are here to embarrass their children, well you’ve just won the gold medal….”


End file.
